When you came
by xXellakiXx
Summary: Amy is devestated from sonic's and sally's relationship but shadow comforts her after that a lovely friendship will slowly become a relationship. Shadamy fanfic that is really light. I might change the rating if i decide to make a nsfw part


The pink hedgehog glanced through the white glass that separated her and the so thought 'love' of her life kissing with the known squirrel named sally acorn.

''I changed for him? Didn't I'' she said looking at her reflection who now had long curly quills and a hourglass figure with stylish clothes, she no longer owned those childish dresses and talked loudly, no longer going after him like a crazy fangirl but acting like a best friend hoping that he would finally realize who he actually belongs with.

Amy leaned her back at the brick wall and let out a big sigh putting her hand over her heart

''I was fine with the girls who would come into his life now and again, I was fine cause I knew'' she made a small pause and pierced her eyes on the brown female figure that was in the embrace of her beloved hedgehog.

''That they didn't matter until ** _you_** '' her hands formed to fists making her nails scratching her palms.

''I was fine when you came and we fought like it was some silly game over him, who he would choose.'' Memories flashed at her head remembering how they would fight in middle school over who sonic will pick as a partner to different projects or who would sit him in the bus.

''After all this years, I never thought I'd lose'' those memories always ended with Amy losing to sally and always watching them from a distance having fun with each other, this moment wasn't any different.

The female pulled out her phone and went to the photos scrolling to her selfie with sonic that they stuck out their tongues ''it's over isn't it;'' she mumbled and pressed the delete button.

She was no longer a competitor for sonic's heart but a plain friend as she would always be.

''They may look happy together but honestly they aren't so appealing'' a deep voice sounded from behind amy, she squeaked and turned around only to see shadow.

''s-shadow!'' she screeched '' gosh you scared me! Next time try not to be so scary''

''well next time you should be more careful you are standing infront of the glass and the fucker might see you''

Amy just noticed that she might be seen '' oh well yeah you are right..'' she bite her lip and moved some steps away from the glass partition along with shadow.

''I must say I really liked your speech'' he commented at the female's monologue that expressed her feelings.

''Well thanks…but wait how long were you listening?''

''Long enough to hear and watch all the scenery'' he chuckled and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket putting it in his mouth.

''Oh…'' she mumbled and rubbed her arm feeling awkward from his words .

As the onyx hedgehog lit his cigarette he noticed the sadness in the shorter female's face, of course how wouldn't she; it has only been two days since that blue idiot and the squirrel became official.

Shadow had predicted that Amy would be devastated by the new couple and felt anger against them too well mostly to sonic since he doesn't really like his ''goody-goody'' nature he believes that its an act and that he is a selfish jerk inside but there was another reason why; it was because he had romantic feelings for Amy.

He looked over at amy who tears fell from her eyes

'that fucker sonic…' he thought and pulled the pink hedgehog to his arms ''don't cry amy he doesn't deserve you,the only thing that joke deserves is getting his legs broken''.

Amy looked up at shadow,the guy that was known to be the loner of the school,the anti-social,the mysterious one was comforting her.

He wipped off the tears from her eyes ''would you like to go to eat something?'' he asked

''yes I would love to'' a smile popped on her face

''let's go then!'' he declared and started walking with the pink beauty along his side.

''it was nice dining with you shadow'' Amy said as they walked for her house

'' I am glad you had a nice time'' he paused '' I must say I had a nice time too'' he smiled and the shorter femme giggled ''smile suits you lots you should smile more''.

Shadow's cheeks flushed red from the comment ''well uh thank you…'' he looked away so amy wouldn't notice his redness

''Here we are'' she declared as she stopped infront of a big white house '' thanks for taking me to dinner and walking me home shadow as I said before I had a lovely time, I am glad that I learned you better'' amy was going to be honest with shadow she wasn't those type of girls who would keep their thoughts to themselves most of the time at least.

''I am glad I learned you better too rose'' he called her by her lastname, a moment of an awkward silent happened ''would you like me to come and pick you up with my motorcycle to go to school;'' he blurted out

''of course!'' amy said excitedly and kissed his cheek '' I have to go now! See you tomorrow shadow''.

The female ran to her home and shadow stood there not being able to believe that amy kissed his cheek and said yes.

''YEAH!'' he screamed in happiness but then came back to his everyday self remembering not to act like sonic.


End file.
